


队内共享(all小小)

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	队内共享(all小小)

*群劈预警！  
*ABO设定预警！！  
*人设OOC预警！！！

 

 

Cristiano发誓，他从未料想过自己人生中的第一次发情期抵临是在更衣室旁的杂物柜里度过的。

“孩子，你是个beta——这很好，你在球场上不会对别人带来困扰，也不容易受到alpha的侵犯。”

十九年来所有的长辈对于他的第二性征都持有如是的一套说辞，加之他从来没有闻到过人们口中所谓“千奇百怪的”浓郁信息素——在加入这支被称作“红魔”的英格兰球队之前，他一直以为自己的分化期业已平稳度过。

如今，狭小的储物室空间令葡萄牙男孩显得有些踧踖。他的双腿只能以局促的姿势蜷曲起来，手臂不安地环抱在胸前。男孩一头褐金色的卷发仍是被淋漓的汗水浸透了鬓角，以难得乖顺的模样贴合在脸颊两侧。

他的颧骨晕上了淡淡的红色，湿漉漉的眼睛里泛起一片晶亮的水光。此刻的他像极了马德拉岛上随处可见的长耳朵兔子，正因为某些难解的困扰而委屈无措地将脑袋低垂着埋进双膝之间。

这样的姿势显然无法缓解从身体隐秘处涌溢而出的异样感。虽然他已经努力尝试反复地深呼吸——可怜的小家伙甚至发狠似的在自己的线条漂亮的大腿上留下了几枚掐捏后的指印。然而笨拙的动作丝毫没能阻止身后汩汩涌动着的温热体液，反而在臀部的左右挪移中将球裤打湿成一片更为泥泞的印记。

Cris觉得自己可能是发烧了——如果此刻混沌不堪的大脑还能承载些许思考能力的话——从下腹处蔓延至四肢百骸的高热折磨着他，像一条吐着信子的火蛇燃烧着舔舐身体里外或隐秘或展露的每一寸地方。

葡萄牙男孩难耐地扭动着腰肢调整坐姿，试图在过分狭窄的空间里将身体摆弄成得体的姿势。他像一头受伤的小兽般低声呜咽，浑身湿漉漉地倚靠在杂物柜抵墙一边的内壁上。

“呃啊……我到底是……唔……怎么了……”

长袖球衣略为厚实的质感将少年柔软的乳尖磨蹭得酥痒红肿，年轻的马德拉岛男孩呜咽着将颈部朝后扬起，漂亮的喉结随着剧烈的喘动上下滑弋。节骨分明的手指颤巍巍地抚上胸口处初初成熟的果实，手法生涩地捏弄着自己此刻正高高挺立着的乳尖。

电流般疾速窜动的情潮如脱笼的野兽，大口大口地吞吃着男孩业已模糊的意识。不得技巧的抚弄如同小猫抓挠般勾动起愈发汹涌的欲念，Cris本能地抬高了腰部，将左手颤抖着伸向身后黏腻的隐秘之境。

“唔……啊……”

湿透了的球裤紧紧贴合在葡萄牙男孩的臀瓣，勾勒出私处紧致漂亮的线条。他试着把裤子沿着松紧带褪下来，可绵软的双手全然使不上力气，只能胡乱将手指沿着臀缝处急切地探入其中。男孩的颧骨涨得通红，死死咬住的嘴唇里总是不听话地泄露出一两声难耐的呜咽。

罗勒叶浓郁辛辣的香气混合着甜奶油的芬芳恣肆弥散在狭小的四方空间里，他不知道这股奇异的气味来自何处——只是在他摸索着将中指前端甫一戳入透湿了的后穴时，火辣的甜腻香气越发肆无忌惮地涌溢而出，狠戾地燃尽了男孩仅存的清明神思。

未经开拓过的肠径在发情期的催化下变得柔软而湿热，情色的开阖邀约着指节探访更为深入的内里。不通门道的戳弄令胯腹前端的粉色的阴茎可怜巴巴地挺翘起来，将被蹂躏出道道褶皱的球裤顶出一小块凸起的形状。手指每每进出时都会引起男孩身体一阵无意识地颤抖，沉沉溺入情欲的深褐色眼睛蒙上了一层淡淡的水汽，如同亟待采撷的果实般洋溢着饱满而旖旎的诱人气息。

Cris根本没反应过来年长的前辈们是何时将他从逼仄的储物间里拎出来的。昏沉的大脑里残存的画面就是一双双肌肉健硕的小腿和深色的球裤，再往上——他甚至无法辨识清楚每一张昔日里无比熟悉的面孔，失去对焦点的双眼只能勉强分辨出扎眼的红色球衣和“vodafone”的字样。

他们的笑声轻佻且浪荡，拍打他脸颊的动作不像是友善的询问，反而像极了挑选超市货架上打折的商品——马德拉岛男孩觉得自己此刻变成了一件随时被贱卖的货物，在充斥着浓郁alpha信息素的更衣室里等待着被男人们挑选和享用。

年长的男人们最是深谙如何让初初陷入情潮的小男孩彻底失去思考的能力。他们围在这个打扮土气的海岛少年身边大肆释放着富有攻击性的信息素——肉豆蔻的木质香气和绝味伏特加的辛辣味道显得尤为突出，它们纠缠在一起，像一股厮打成团的混沌气流般疯狂席卷着男孩身体的每一寸角落。

葡萄牙男孩从里到外都是湿漉漉的。他的球裤不知什么时候被扒得干干净净，胯部只剩下一条今天随意从柜子里拎出的纯白内裤——如今棉质布料早已被前后渗出的淫液尽数打湿，几近透明的颜色令画面更加淫荡旖旎。

“小家伙，今天你可以选择任何一根或者几根肉棒把你操射。作为十九岁生日的礼物，你应该得到最好的。”

男人的声音——大约来自他们的队长Keane或是前辈Ruud——如同塞壬海妖的歌声蛊惑着葡萄牙男孩的神思。柔软卷曲的金发被其中一位队友的手指狠戾揪住，只能任由对方将他的脑袋拽至男人的胯前。

滚烫的阴茎隔着球裤顶弄着他的脸颊，惹得Cris像一只受惊的兔子般不住地呜咽着向后缩退身子。没想到有人早早在后面挡住了他的动作，强制性地将男孩略显清瘦的腰肢桎梏在掌心里。粗大的性器顺着耻骨上方缓缓滑蹭至濡湿黏腻的穴口处死死抵住透湿了的内裤，轻易地勾动起紧窄蜜壶内嚣叫的情欲。

“不、你们不能……唔——”

Cristiano在开口抗议的下一秒被自己的队长紧紧扣住了下颌，浑浊的肉豆蔻香气混合着成年男性浓重的性器味道深入了他的口腔，朝着喉咙壁的方向落力地大肆扫荡。温热的口腔随着粗大性器的抽插分泌出大量的甜腻津液，多余的液体顺着葡萄牙男孩的嘴角沥沥地垂落下来，隐没在堪堪拉扯至锁骨处的球衣领口。

更衣室里四处充斥的混乱信息素气味对于初初陷入发情期的omega而言无异于一剂烈性的催情药，搅得男孩被高热折磨得昏沉沉的大脑愈发混沌不明。后穴处情动难耐的酥麻感顺着尾椎窜至敏感的胸口，本就红肿挺立的乳尖在与棉质布料的摩擦间颤栗着硬得发疼。葡萄牙男孩湿着一双漂亮的深褐色眼睛，抖着手将指节覆上胸前，却又在下一秒被队友强势地拽住双手，分别扶在了两根滚烫勃发的阴茎上。

“该死的，小荡妇的牙齿总是磕到我——放松点男孩，别太心急了。你待会儿还会吞下更多的。”

口腔里横冲直撞的性器几乎要把他的嘴巴生生灼烧起来。男人每每都以最大的限度连根抽出，只堪堪留下一小截龟头擦蹭着晶亮的嘴唇，将渗出的前液悉数涂抹在男孩被粗大阴茎摩擦得通红的嘴角周围。气味浓重的前液勾起体内omega信息素紊乱的冲撞，后穴处虚空的欲念令葡萄牙男孩失了神智般挺动胯部，迎合着身后阴茎的动作快速地上下挪蹭着。

“呜……好难受……”

主动求欢的动作惹来队友们一阵戏谑的轻笑。“快进去吧，男孩在求你操开他饥渴的骚穴呢”——他在业已模糊的姿意识里艰难地捕捉到了男人下流的言语，身后不知是谁的大手褪下了他早已透湿的白色内裤，任它像死去的鸽子一般被随手揉成团状丢弃在了角落里。冰凉的空气瞬间席上他被情潮燃遍了的下身，高高翘起的阴茎几乎抵上了男孩自己薄薄的腹部肌肉。

“Ronnie。”男人在耳旁这样称呼着他，一边情色地舔弄着他通红的耳廓，复又模仿着抽插的动作用舌头戳舐葡萄牙男孩敏感的耳洞。他的身子几乎绵软得不成样子，只能勉强倚靠在队友的怀里，任由对方将滚烫的性器寸寸挺进亟待灌满的蜜壶之中。

“唔嗯——”

高亢的痛呼被口中粗大的阴茎生生撞碎在喉咙里。男孩伴随着男人的动作吃痛似的扬起眉骨，一双泛着泪光的深褐色眼尾微微向上轻挑。不甘且充满愤懑的眼神被朦胧的水汽氤氲出几分干净又情色的味道。

Keane忍不住抬手摩挲男孩的眼睑和脸颊，冲着身边的Gabriel和Gerard吹了个口哨。他伸手揪住男孩一头柔软的金色卷发，发狠似的将肿胀的阴茎顶入更深的地方。

无论是正在操着他手心和嘴巴，亦或是享用着男孩湿热紧致的后穴的他们都必须承认——在刚刚过去的属于曼切斯特的秋天里，当身穿几近透明的白色衬衫和褪色牛仔裤的葡萄牙少年踏入老特拉福德球场，当他们的“梦剧场”不得不接纳这位满口土气俚语的马德拉岛男孩时，所有的一切都发生了微妙的变化。

赛场上的他像极了一只初初学会奔跑的爱尔兰麋鹿，漂亮且花活颇多的小腿总是吸引着对方中后卫疯狂的放铲和放肆的进攻。他们大抵曾经盼望过这个备受弗格森宠溺的小男孩出丑的——多少磨蚀掉他身上那股恣肆飞扬的气息罢，让他学会服软和讨饶；而不是倔着一张任何时候都学不会说软话的嘴，用那双漂亮的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他们中的任何一位——这使他们感到久违的无措与不安。

没有人能够描述清楚这是一种怎样滑稽的感觉，大抵像是散发着羊奶酸味的吉夫干酪被浸泡在朗姆酒里。味道定是说不出来的诡异，却也莫名地勾动起心底跃跃欲试的好奇感——特别是那个方头方脑的利物浦小子Wayne出现在他们的葡萄牙男孩身边时，某种微妙的平衡被慢慢瓦解了。

“也许你会希望他加入今天的派对——放心吧，我们通知了Wayne，他会来的。”

Ruud能够感觉到自己带给对方的刺激，葡萄牙男孩的的内壁在话音刚落的瞬间剧烈地咬紧了他的阴茎。他沉了眼神扣住男孩薄薄肌肉覆盖下的胯骨，突然发狠似的大开大合地操干起来。巨大的龟头准确地戳入蜜壶深处的花心，每每正中都能引起迸溅而出的热流无比欢悦地浇灌于男人火热的阴茎上。

猛力的操弄令Cris几乎陷入晕厥，绵软无力的双手堪堪搭握在队友几欲勃发的性器上，被迫随着抽插的动作前前后后地撸动着。大量的前液打湿了他的手心，更加便宜了男人快速挺弄的动作。粗重的喘息声混合着浓郁得有些呛人的信息素气味弥散在冰冷冷的空气里，令omega业已熟透的生殖腔口在男人狠戾地操干下如甜美的无花果般乖顺地张开，等待着任何一位——无论身份、只要是alpha就好——将隐秘的入口彻底操开成结。

“Ronnie，这是你第一次被标记吧？我们会轮流操进你的生殖腔，让你怀上我们之中某人的孩子……” 

当他们的队友一寸寸挺进身下这个可怜的omega未经人事的生殖腔时，他们终于从这个笑起来没心没肺的马德拉岛男孩的眼神里读出了绝望。那道令他们踧踖不安的光芒此刻已全然黯淡下去，一双空洞洞的眼睛虽然仍是直勾勾地望着某处，却与他们其中的任何人或事无关了。

“如果是你的话，大概不会忍受自己大着肚子在老特拉福德继续玩弄你那些花哨的腿上花活吧？”

“没关系的，只要你跪下来，把我们的老二一根根舔干净，我们不介意帮你弄来一些打胎药，让你肚子里的小杂种离开得体面一点。”

葡萄牙男孩只能本能地呜咽着摇头。他的嘴角被自家队长愈发狠戾地操干擦破——不过和身后的痛感相比实是称得上温和的动作了。紧窄的腔口与alpha的阴茎根部死死缩扣在一起，男人在成结状态下依然毫不留情地操弄着此刻过分敏感的内里，让男孩未经抚弄的阴茎可怜巴巴地翘在身前吐露着亟待高潮的前液。

Keane是在身下的葡萄牙男孩再次扬起那双湿漉漉的眼睛时射出来的。大部分精液被他死死扣住男孩的脑袋射进了喉咙深处，还有一些则在抽出时滴落在了Cris的嘴角和下颌处。他手中的两根阴茎几乎是在下一秒同时从他的手心里抽出，随着男人们情色的低喘将浊白的精液蓦地射在了男孩干净的脸颊和泛起潮红的颧骨上。Garard射得尤其多，有些甚至粘连在了葡萄牙男孩卷曲柔软的金发之间。

他们看着失去重心的Cris随之便被Ruud就着插入的动作转了个身，将身子摁在冰冷的地板上发狠般地落力抽插起来。成结状态下的性器无法大开大合地抽动，只能在足够深入的空间里寻求零星未被填满的缝隙。

他的葡萄牙男孩在口腔获得释放后淫乱且放荡地呻吟起来，甚至耐不住性子似的伸手兀自抚弄起身下几欲抵临高潮的阴茎——生涩的动作在被男人发现后的下一秒被强势制止，双手也被队友的大手束缚着反剪至凹陷的腰窝处。

“说好的今天要把你操射，不要犯规了，小家伙。”

昏沉的大脑全然无法处理男人话语中的信息，下腹处勃发的欲念几乎要将他灼烧殆尽。葡萄牙男孩努力挺动着腰肢，确保对方的阴茎能够准确地戳弄在腔口内隐秘且敏感的一点。

他在这场淫乱的盛宴中感受到了餍足，也许间或掺杂着某种奇异而堕落的美妙的欢愉。谁又能明白呢？

Cristiano记不清自己是在什么时候射出来的——大概是伴随着Ruud终于将浓稠的精液悉数灌进omega天生贪婪的蜜壶深处时的动作，也极有可能是在他的双子星男孩Wayne推开更衣室大门的那一刻。他的下颌被身后的男人紧扣着固定在面对门口的方向，双眼全然失焦般无神地与来人对视着。

他大约记得对方的眼神——像一个吻，从无与伦比的高度坠落，迫切地向世人昭告着真爱的火与温柔。于是他在一片静默的欢呼声中爬向了Wayne。他的膝盖被冰冷的地板摩得生疼，下身一片狼藉，过多的精液顺着颤抖的双腿缓缓流溢而出。

当他的双手——刚刚握过Gabriel和Gerard阴茎的手指——覆上英格兰男孩业已勃发的性器时，湿润的眉眼亦莫名地以同样的角度轻轻挑起。

如果彼时的葡萄牙男孩愿意认真从对方通红的双眼里读懂零星的只言片语，大概也多少能够明白——五年后的初夏，在他收拾行囊离开老特拉福德的那天——他们与他，大抵注定不会拥抱。

 

（xjb结尾的END）


End file.
